


Forever

by AutisticWriter



Series: Cuddles [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, First Doctor Era, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Travelling with the Doctor is very tiring.Cuddle number 2: On the couch/loveseat





	Forever

In their bedroom in the TARDIS, Barbara and Ian sit together on the sofa. Her feet tucked up beneath her, Barbara rests her head on Ian’s shoulder, slumped against him as she struggles to stay awake. Ian has his arms around her, and his head nods as he sits on the verge of falling asleep.

They are both so very tired; the Doctor’s disastrous adventures always leave them exhausted. Barbara knows that they needs to go to bed, but she can’t bring herself to move. She just wants to stay here, cuddling Ian, so safe and content and comfortable, forever.


End file.
